


drabbling tropes

by haekass



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabbles, Gen, M/M, Tropes, pretty much all the tropes you can think of!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2020-06-06 22:49:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 17,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haekass/pseuds/haekass
Summary: drabbles and tropes. mostly short little stories that aren't long enough for their own storyline.





	1. your thoughts to mine | eunhae | m | 974 words | smutty fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Kara wanted Donghae getting off telepathically. #okcan

Donghae was relaxing back against his boyfriend, his eyes closed. Since both he and Hyukjae had their shirts off and fingers tangled, Donghae felt safe enough letting his mental barriers down, the edges of his mind frayed from the past week. Hyukjae's skin against his formed a mental barrier against the outside world far stronger than the one he could even bother pulling up in his own mind.

_Damn he looks good._

Smiling, his eyes still closed, he shifted backwards and pressed himself more fully against Hyukjae, letting Hyukjae know without words that he'd been heard.

_Oh sorry I thought you shut down your pathways._

Donghae let his eyes open and flick upwards to meet Hyukjae's. _You know I always let your thoughts through_ , he replied mentally.

Hyukjae smiled, a little sadly and ran his fingers through Donghae's hair. _I know. I wish you didn't always have to. I know it hurts._

Donghae shrugged. _Only sometimes, and I will_ never _let anything happen to you ever again._

Hyukjae smiled and pressed his lips to Donghae's temple. _My heart's protector._

Donghae smiled back and let himself be cuddled in Hyukjae's strong arms.

_I wish I could describe how good you smell or how amazing you feel against me. Or even better, how you sound when I'm balls deep in you._

Donghae gasped. The pathways were already open, and he was flooded with input, sensation and words tumbling together from Hyukjae's mind to his, and he was helpless in the face of it. He could practically feel Hyukjae inside him and feel himself inside Hyukjae, even as he physically felt Hyukjae's arms lock around him.

_You're always so responsive to me_ , Hyukjae told him smugly, a hand softly patting Donghae's ribs.

Donghae twisted a bit, wanting more. _You know how to work me up like no one else_ , he replied simply.

He felt and knew Hyukjae's smugness and love in his brain, and he could already feel his body responding perfectly, as if Hyukjae really was already inside him. He didn't need Hyukjae's fingers lightly pinching his nipples, or a hand encircling his dick and lightly stroking it, the mental sensation more than enough at the moment.

_I love watching you so much, Donghae. You're twisting around like I'm deep inside you, but you're also thrusting up because I can almost feel you imagining me riding you. Spreading your legs for me..._

Donghae arched his back, the vision of himself with his jeans-clad legs spreading wide spiking the desire he felt. His hands were gripping Hyukjae's arms, and the lines between him and Hyukjae blurred once again, giving him an almost out of body experience. He could feel his own body, but he was also watching himself from Hyukjae and the faint sense of feeling Hyukjae's body was also blurring the lines between them further.

He let Hyukjae overwhelm him, swamp him, utterly fill his brain with sensation until he was gasping for air and he was suddenly, definitely, back in his own body.

_I can feel you shaking, and I know you're clenching. You're so close to coming already, my love._

Donghae snorted a little laugh. _You know that sexual desire is mostly in the brain, and since you're directly in my brain, it's very easy to make me come. It's just a matter of how quickly can I be physically aroused. Plus I lost track of time there for a while._

_I thought you did, you looked like you were really spaced out._

He shrugged. _Had a mild out of body with all of the sensations from you and me, so it definitely gave me time to get physically worked up._

His eyes opened, a scream working out of his throat as Hyukjae did or thought or felt _something_ about him, but to his body it felt like fingers and a dick pushing directly on his prostate and yet also like he was deep inside Hyukjae in the middle of an orgasm. His body shook hard, and another pulse of sensation from Hyukjae had him calling Hyukjae's name verbally, coming inside his jeans.

He let the sensation of his dick twitching below fabric, and warm come spreading over skin drift back to Hyukjae. He heard the sharp breath of air through a nose and as much as Hyukjae had overwhelmed him, he took over Hyukjae just as much and let the sensation of his orgasm swim in both of their brains.

He felt Hyukjae's lips rest near his ear. “I love you,” Hyukjae whispered to him, his voice slow and raspy and hoarse.

Donghae quickly sat up and looked at him, worry bouncing from his mind to Hyukjae's.

Hyukjae was smiling at him. _You need to hear the words occasionally_ , he signed. _It doesn't hurt to whisper anymore_ , he added with a shrug.

Donghae frowned, concern still shooting through him. _But you shouldn't stress your throat like that. I know you love me. I can feel your love for me_ , he signed back, reinforcing the message mentally.

Hyukjae snorted a laugh. _I know. This week has been a little rough, though, and I wanted you to have the few words I'm capable of speaking._ His hands caught Donghae's, and Donghae relaxed, the reinforcement of no pain and love sliding along the mental pathway. _If I speak, it's because I want to and not you forcing anything from me_ , Hyukjae reassured inside Donghae's mind. _It's a gift to you, freely given._

Donghae smiled slightly, his eyes lowering in momentary shyness. “I love you, too,” he said aloud, his voice strong and sure. “Thank you for the gift.”

Hyukjae smiled and jerked a thumb towards their bedroom. _Bedroom? I have a great need for you to fuck me through the mattress_ , he signed.

Donghae grinned and nodded, his fingers already starting to work on his jeans. 


	2. cold cuddles | eunhae | teen | 375 words | fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EunHae are cold.

“You’re hogging the blanket.”

“Can you really blame me? It’s absolutely freezing!”

“I’m cold too, Hyukkie…” Donghae whined, trying to huddle under the blanket. Seoul was experiencing record low temperatures this winter, and even with state-of-the-art heating, the dorms were far too cold for his personal taste.

Hyukjae sighed, then opened the blanket enough to let Donghae crawl onto his lap, and it took them a long few minutes to get themselves comfortable and get the blanket wrapped back around them, covering everything but their faces. And some of Hyukjae’s chest, but he didn’t complain much once Donghae snuggled back into him, and brought the remote with him, handing it over to his older lover.

The movie was old, but one they’d both seen enough times to be able to quote parts of the dialogue, and it was just romantic enough to encourage a few kisses here and there, Hyukjae cuddling closer to Donghae’s back, dropping a kiss here and there on the exposed skin in front of him. 

Donghae smiled, humming happily. It had been far too long since they were able to indulge in a good cuddle in front of the television, having to content themselves with quick sex in between schedules for a few months while Donghae finished filming while they were still promoting, and they needed the break, needed this cuddle. No matter what both of them said, they were both bone deep romantics, and while neither of them complained about their more-than-healthy libidos and indulging in them, they both needed a bit of romance. 

So they watched and cuddled, both of them playing idly with their fingers, Hyukjae smiling softly as he spun the ring on Donghae’s finger. There was a matching one on the same finger on his hand, one that he didn’t wear in public. Donghae did for a while, and a tiny part of Hyukjae was happy that Donghae was publicly showing the claim on him.

They watched another movie, chatting with the other members as they came in from their personal schedules, and then retired to their shared bedroom to continue cuddling, and before the night was out, Hyukjae had plans on being inside the younger, showing him without words just how much he was loved.


	3. destruction | eunhae | m | 1178 words | smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic is like... over 2 years old. do not use oil as lube, k? not healthy and a good way to get a UTI.

The door banged open, hitting the wall with enough force to leave a dent where the doorknob hit. Neither of the two men paid any attention to that, nor of anything other than trying to get their shoes off without breaking the heated kiss they were embroiled in. After a couple of annoyed grunts, the dress shoes and sneakers lay where they were tossed off, a hazard to anyone who wasn’t paying attention when they walked in.

A long arm shot out and grabbed the edge of the door handle, giving it a forceful tug to get it to shut - even in the deep sexual haze he was in, he knew that getting the door shut was a good priority to have. 

They pushed and pulled each other towards surfaces that would support whoever was feeling weaker-kneed at the moment, not bothering to hear if things were knocked over and landing on the wood flooring, and hands shot out to find walls, no matter if there were pictures in the way. The table was given special honor as Donghae was easily picked up and set down, his back hitting the hard surface, and as he tried to regain a sense of equilibrium, he knocked unwashed cups to the floor, along with a bowl of fruits. Hyukjae might have tossed the two chairs out of the way - they were between him and easy access to Donghae - to land on their sides as he pulled Donghae’s legs around his waist.

They were still frustratingly clothed, a situation he tried to fix by grabbing the two halves of Donghae’s dress shirt and tugging hard, popping buttons, sending them flying in several directions and hitting all sorts of things, including his own chin, but the minor sting was more than soothed by the groan from the man under him. Donghae wiggled, trying to work the unneeded shirt down his arms, but all his wiggling served to do was grind his still-clothed cock against Hyukjae’s, and the vicious cycle started all over again. Hyukjae ground back down, Donghae’s arms went behind his head to hold onto something solid, knocking the remaining cups off of the table, shattering one while the other still rang as it spun before coming to a halt on the floor.

Hyukjae figured out rather quickly that Donghae wasn’t going to undress him, so he might as well do it himself, and his hands went behind his head, grabbing the fabric of his t-shirt and bunching it in his fists, Donghae getting the hint, releasing the table and helping Hyukjae pull the shirt off. Since they had to break for air and to get Hyukjae’s t-shirt off, they took the extra few seconds to separate their bodies and get the rest of their clothes off, Donghae propping his feet on the table to lift his hips so he could get rid of his pants and boxers. Hyukjae helped, his blunt nails scraping down Donghae’s legs in his haste to get the younger’s pants off. They were so hasty, Donghae’s feet lost their purchase on the table, and his lower body landed hard on the surface of the table.

His ass really didn’t weigh that much - it was just fleshy, and Hyukjae liked it like that - but the force of him slamming down on the edge of the table seemed to be the breaking point for one of the legs and his hands sought out Hyukjae’s solid body as the table tilted crazily to one side. Hyukjae growled in irritation, any immediate plans for fucking Donghae on the table ruined, but the countertop wasn’t that far away, and as Donghae sucked on the sensitive skin of his neck, one of his arms swept out to knock enough of a space to set Donghae down, and there was the loud clatter of a couple of plates and the rice cooker’s top snapping off, but he set Donghae down and Donghae immediately leaned down to kiss him.

Breaking off suddenly, he growled. “Need lube,” he said shortly.

Donghae whined, at first immediately disappointed that neither could make lube magically appear so he could just get fucked already, so he screwed his face up in a pout. “Grab the olive oil then.” They’d used it a couple of times before when their schedules had been so hectic that neither one had been able to get more lube, and while it wasn’t preferred, it was usable, and that’s all Donghae cared about in the moment.

“Just means we’ll have to take a shower before we go to bed,” Hyukjae warned as he grabbed the small bottle from the cabinet by the stove, unscrewing the top and tossing it beside Donghae. 

“Good, I’ll get to fuck you when you’re soaking wet,” Donghae replied, annoyed that Hyukjae’s fingers weren’t already inside him. Then all of his annoyance melted away when he felt two oil-slicked fingers enter him. Smiling with a sigh, he wrapped a hand around his cock and started stroking it just how he liked it, squeezing up to the head. Hyukjae was a little rough and a lot fast, but Donghae was wanting him to go even faster as his other hand came up to play with a nipple, and didn’t really mind the little burn as his lover stretched him just enough to be able to walk. 

Then the fingers were gone and Hyukjae yanked him to the point where his ass was hanging off of the counter and he moaned appreciatively as he was filled with one smooth, expert stroke at the perfect angle.

It took only a few seconds for him to adjust, rocking his hips against Hyukjae’s to let the elder know he could start moving, and move he did, short, staccato thrusts that drove Donghae to madness when each one brushed his prostate, and one hit it, he screamed, the hand that wasn’t on his cock flailing out, knocking even more unfortunate dishes and cookware to the ground. Hyukjae was always good with angles, and with a few more well placed thrusts, Donghae was screaming at the top of his lungs as his entire body spasmed when he came, his hips grinding down into Hyukjae’s, and then Hyukjae was shouting too and crushing his lower back into the hard edge but he didn’t mind, because he was too dazed from that orgasm to care about much, and his body finally relaxing a little.

“Fuck that was good,” Hyukjae finally said, the words spoken into the muscles of his chest.

Donghae made an agreeing sound, words still a little too much for his mouth to form at the moment. “Shower?” he finally slurred.

“Yeah,” Hyukjae said as he slid out of Donghae, setting the younger’s feet on the ground. “Go before you make even more of a mess,” he ordered, slapping the soft skin of Donghae’s ass.

And with that, Donghae was stumbling down the hallway towards the shower, Hyukjae following him, leaving the entire mess that they had made behind them, along with their clothes.


	4. confessions | eunhae | teen | 1188 words | fluff

A lot of expectant eyes looked at Jungsu the second he walked through the door. He could only sigh and shake his head sadly. The door to Hyukjae’s room remained stubbornly shut. He could only thank God that Heechul wasn’t fully moved back into the dorms yet, and was missing this spectacular display. 

Ryeowook puffed out his cheeks and pouted, resting his chin on his fists. “This is like watching the most climatic part of a drama, but at the same time, so much worse.”

“It’s been _getting_ worse, you mean,” Kyuhyun said. “Hyung, why haven’t you all done anything about this?”

“What were we supposed to do, brat? Waltz right up to Lee Soo Man himself and say ‘hey did you know that one of the main dancers in your project group is gay and has a huge crush on one of the lead dancers, who might also like him right back?’ That would have been the end of Super Junior right there.” Youngwoon snapped his fingers and took an angry sip of his beer.

“Enough,” Jungsu finally commanded, and instant silence followed. “There’s nothing we can do, they have to figure this out all on their own. All we can do is support them, no matter what. If you have schedules tonight, remember them, the rest of you get some sleep. We have another long day ahead of us tomorrow.” With that, Jungsu left the common area and knocked on Hyukjae’s door. “Hyukjae, time to leave.”

* * *

“Hyung?”

“Hmm?”

“I…” Hyukjae breathed out. “Never mind.” He knew he was a mess that day, his timing had been off all through the program. His eyes traced across the buildings as the van rolled past them, and he checked his phone again. Still nothing. He expected it, but the hurt only compounded his confusion and before he knew it, he was blinking rapidly and quietly wiping tears away, biting his lip to muffle any sound.

But Jungsu always noticed, and it was only a few more minutes before Jugnsu was pulling him out of the van and they were walking a path along the river. The best thing about his oldest hyung was that Jungsu never forced him to speak, preferring to let the words come naturally instead. 

“I don’t know what to do,” Hyukjae finally said. 

“Do you want him?” Jungsu asked.

“I don’t know…”

“You know. You’re flirting back with him. You’re responding to him. That has to indicate some level of interest. Hell, you were suddenly doing couple signs and dancing with him halfway through promotions. And soon the fans are going to start noticing something is off with both of you.”

Hyukjae ran his hand through his hair in frustration. “I can’t…”

“But you are. Take the chance, Hyukjae. Take the chance or let him go.” With that, Jungsu turned and left, leaving Hyukjae staring after him, his stomach dropping at the thought of anyone other than him touching Donghae, loving him, being the recipient of the wide, toothy grins, seeing the spark in those brown eyes…

But how in the hell was he supposed to explain those feelings to a world that didn’t want to accept them?

* * *

He finally staggered back into the dorms a couple of hours after Jungsu had left him beside the river. He was exhausted, and knew that he had to be up in a couple of hours, but his brain kept chasing itself around and around. Donghae loved him, he already knew that much, but did his feelings match those of the younger? Was he just being selfish with Donghae’s affections because it made him feel good to know that he had attracted someone that was classically handsome? Sighing, he opened the door to his room, surprised to see that his bed was already occupied.

Freezing for a moment, he stared at the form that he knew about as well as his own, until it shifted and Donghae’s sleepy face appeared over the rise of a shoulder. “Hyukkie?” he sleepily mumbled.

“Yeah, it’s me,” he finally said through dry lips.

“Why are you standing at the door like some sort of creep? We have to be up soon.”

“You do realize that you’re in my bed, right?”

“Yeah,” Donghae mumbled, his sleepy brain not seeing what the problem was that he was in Hyukjae’s bed.

Hyukjae sighed and closed the door, stripping his shirt and jeans off, grabbing at the space where he knew his sleep pants were at and pulling them on before sliding into bed, feeling Donghae curl around him with a contented sigh. “Donghae?”

“Hmm?” Donghae mumbled back, just on the verge of sleep.

“Sorry.”

“About what?”

“Making you cry.”

Donghae shrugged, but Hyukjae knew his best friend well enough that everything unspoken was already said. “You cried too.”

“Think we should make a promise?”

“To do what?” Now Donghae was getting whiny, wanting to go back to sleep when it looked like all Hyukjae wanted to do was talk about unimportant things.

“To not make our boyfriend cry anymore.”

The words were spoken softly, unsure, allowing Donghae to pretend that he hadn’t heard them, even though he had heard every single syllable with crystal clarity. Eyes met in the dark, the only light coming from the bright lights of the city outside, but it was more than enough to see each other.

“What are you saying, Hyukkie?” Donghae asked him, hope and fear and anxiety and everything else swirling in the air.

Take a chance or let him go. Hyukjae took the chance.

“I’m saying that we should be boyfriends.”

“I thought we already were.” The words were joking, but the tone was sincere.

Hyukjae shushed Donghae with a finger to the lips. “We are. I’m not perfect, Donghae, and this is completely new to me. I’m going to screw up at some point.”

“We all screw up at some point.” Donghae smiled, a little sadly. “I don’t know how to tell you how to love a guy, Hyukjae. I just know how to love, that’s all.”

Hyukjae sniffed and pulled the younger closer, burying his head in the soft spot where Donghae’s jaw met his neck, feeling Donghae’s arms wrap around him comfortingly while a leg moved over his hips, drawing him into the warmth.

“I don’t need anyone else, it’s only you. When you ask again, it’s only you,” Hyukjae mumbled against Donghae’s skin, repeating the words of Donghae’s part in their newest song. He supposed it was past time for the confession, Donghae already having confessed to him, and the certainty in his own heart now unfettered by fear. “I love you too, you know,” he finally said, fighting with himself to actually say the words.

Donghae lifted his head and pressed a kiss to his lips. It wasn’t the first time that they had kissed, but it seemed to Hyukjae that this kiss was the sweetest they had ever shared. When it naturally came to an end, they settled back into their previous positions, falling asleep quickly.

Jungsu didn’t have the heart to wake them first. So he woke them last.


	5. look better with something in your mouth | eunhae | m | 864 words | bdsm, smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings for bdsm. consensual spanking, D/s (petnames), and toys.

He was trying to be good. His teeth bit into the hard plastic between his lips as he tried not to whine. Whimpers were fine, moans were good, muffled screams were the best, but whining was a no-no. His entire body was thrumming, almost shaking with desire. Taking a few harsh pants of air through his nose, he managed to back off of the searing pleasure just enough to try and please his Lover. His Lover always took such good care of him, it was the least he was able to do. Shifting a little, he felt the binds shifting with him, keeping him bound, but it was enough just to change his posture slightly so none of his limbs were falling asleep.

“You’re so good, baby,” his Lover crooned from behind him, two fingers wiggling slightly inside him. “Are you comfortable?”

He nodded silently. They’d been working on increasing his duration while being bound, and he knew he was pleasing his Lover well that he’d gone past his previous record of being tied. 

“Oh, you’re so good to me baby. You look so beautiful all tied up like a Christmas present just waiting for me to unwrap it.” His Lover wiggled his fingers again and a moan broke free of his throat as his prostate was brushed and his body shuddered when his Lover reached around again and gave his aching dick a long tug, then going back down to play with the cock ring before gently caressing his way back up, then reached up to pinch and roll a nipple, and he moaned, long and low, his eyes closing as he basked in the attention his Lover showered on him. It always felt so good to not have to make decisions or to have to think about anything other than the other man behind him and pleasing him well. 

His eyes flew open as he felt the stinging slap land on the soft flesh of his ass, and he moaned loudly, straining against the binds. 

“Do you want to be fucked, baby?”

He nodded, a little desperately, and he sighed in relief when he felt another lubed finger slide inside him, stretching him even more. His limbs were starting to hurt a little from the position he was in, but until it got to a certain level, he would bear it. He whimpered a little when he felt the fingers leave him, but after a moment, he felt the gag being loosened with the strong scent of baby wipes and hand sanitizer floating by his nose, and he worked his jaw a little, relaxing his mouth. Looking back, he saw his Lover smiling at him as the pale hands ran down out of his sight and he felt the binds start to fall away from his body.

“You’ve been so good for me, baby,” his Lover praised, and he smiled a little as the hands helped him rearrange his arms into a much more comfortable position below his head. “Let’s leave the ring on for right now,” the elder muttered. “Don’t want this to end too quickly, even though I love it when you clench hard on me.”

And with that, Donghae sighed, pleased as his Lover slid into him, loving the sensations going up his spine, and then his Lover was moving and he was moaning, spreading his legs wider, clenching up, anything to please the man fucking him. Then he was screaming loud enough for the entire city to hear as the familiar stomach-dropping pleasure hit him when his Lover hit tthe right angle and his fingers were curling into the sheets and he knew at this point he was allowed to beg, so he did, begging again and again for anything just more. And he nearly wept with relief when he felt the plump lips against his back, and the long, thin fingers curving underneath the silicone, and then it was off and away and he heard the words that he’d been waiting for.

“Come, Donghae.”

So he did, screaming his Lover’s name, his body tightening up into knots, and then loosening, the pleasure breaking him apart from all angles and his mind went mercifully blank as he rode out his orgasm, feeling his Lover do the same inside him.

When he was empty and shaking, Hyukjae pulled him close, nuzzling the soft skin behind his ear, whispering words of love and praise as the strong hands soothed the shakes out of him, fingers digging into tight muscle to try and relax them. Donghae smiled softly, rubbing his head against the defined chest, letting his body speak words that his throat was still too scratchy for.

“Do you need some water while I’m up baby?” Hyukjae finally asked.

Donghae smiled more. “That’d be great, thanks.”

And Hyukjae was up and off to get Donghae some water and some damp washcloths to clean themselves up with, and probably some new sheets too. Stretching, he rolled up and off of the bed, stripping the soiled sheets off. No matter how many games they played, it was always them doing little things afterwords for each other that made the entire thing work.


	6. clamining fingers | eunhae | m | 406 words | smut

One finger is buried in Donghae’s ass, the other fingers softly scraping against those perfect, fleshy globes, and Donghae’s panting and already _so hard_ because it’s a Pavlovian response by now, and yet every time Hyukjae is so gentle with the stretching, because the first time he _wasn’t_ and it _killed_ him to see Donghae in so much pain the next day and so now he stretches his husband so carefully even when Donghae is whining and panting for more and to go faster and then he makes another loop inside Donghae, and there goes his stomach again, dropping like it was on a roller coaster and he’s moaning loud because he never forgets how good it feels to have Hyukjae brushing his prostate when he’s being stretched, and then the second finger slides slowly inside, and Donghae moans, appreciating it, spreading his legs wider, then the third and the fourth enter and Donghae’s on cloud nine and wanting to come so badly, even though Hyukjae isn’t even halfway done with him yet.

The rest of the prep never takes too long, it’s just the initial stretch that does. And then Hyukjae is inside Donghae, choking back moans because every time feels new and Donghae is clawing at Hyukjae because he loves the sensation, the claiming, of being filled with Hyukjae - only Hyukjae.

And then they’re moving like it’s the first time, like it’s been a thousand times since then. Donghae still keens when his prostate is brushed, screams when it’s hit, and always, always comes with Hyukjae on his lips in some sense, always sharing everything he is with the man who captured his heart as a scrawny, half-grown boy and just kept it all the way into adulthood. It doesn’t matter if they’re kissing or Donghae’s whispering, keening, or screaming Hyukjae’s name - it’s always just _HyukjaeHyukjaeHyukjae_.

And Hyukjae falls into him the way he’s always done, the tightness, the heat, Donghae all pulling his brains out through his dick as he comes hard and sometimes he can’t help but to grab a bit of Donghae’s soft flesh in between his teeth and sometimes he can, and Donghae never complains about the marks, but always traces them with soft fingers and a softer smile, as if he’s pleased about being claimed and Hyukjae always lets Donghae mark his pale skin in return, letting Donghae be the only person to have ever truly claimed him.


	7. love costs extra | eunhae | teen | 559 words | fluff, romance

There was a slight disconnect between the body and the face of the man currently slowly stripping his clothes off up on stage, Hyukjae noticed. The body was sensual - and built - as all hell, and Hyukjae shifted slightly as the man in the spotlight turned around and he got a damned good look at the two fleshy globes of a perfect ass. Asses were his one weakness - he could never stop himself from trying to get with anyone who possessed even a slight bump back there. And Hyukjae knew that the night would find him trying to wheedle the dancer’s number… or his body.

The man had a classically masculine figure - the broad chest and shoulders tapering down into lean hips, a soft trail of hair leading down into the low-slung pants, and Hyukjae found himself twitching slightly, wanting to be up there on that stage, feeling the sweat pour down his body as he moved to the beat, trying to lure the dancer towards him. Just anything to get his hands to run over that soft skin, down the powerfully developed chest, the soft line of the abs, slipping over those hips and then towards his ultimate goal: that ass.

That was how he found himself in a private room, uncaring of how much this night would cost him, waiting on that sexy as fuck dancer to appear.

“I’m told that you’re Hyukjae?”

The voice matched the moves. Hyukjae turned around, not missing the quick swipe of the tongue across thin lips and the slight dilation of pupils that told him that the dancer was just as interested as he was. He knew he looked damn good, but he wasn’t expecting a mutual desire.

“I am. You are?”

A slightly wry twist of the lips answered. “You’re the one paying, you can pretty much call me anything you want.”

“But what if I want to call you by your name?”

“You’re an odd one. Most people don’t care. They just see the body.”

“Maybe I want more than just to look at your body.”

Now the smile was mocking. “Now, now, no touching.”

Hyukjae gave a mocking smile right back. “Doesn’t count if you ask me to.”

The other man paused for a moment, then licked his lips. “Donghae. You can call me Donghae.”

Hyukjae moved close, breathing the same air, but not touching. “Donghae,” he breathed, watching the quick flush spread across tanned skin. “Can I call you mine?” he softly whispered.

Donghae chuckled. “I’m not cheap.”

“I never asked you to be.”

Now the eyes lost some of the habitual wariness. “Why?”

Hyukjae shrugged. “I don’t know. You’re just really… compelling. Your moves are amazing, but your face doesn’t quite match your body.”

Donghae chuckled. “Hyung tells me that all the time. Why don’t you have a seat?”

“Why don’t you kiss me instead?”

“Let’s start off with what you’re paying me for, shall we?” Donghae asked, taking a step forward, making Hyukjae take a step back and falling down into the plush couch.

“Let’s see if I can pay you enough to fall in love with me.”

Donghae smiled and straddled Hyukjae’s lap. “Love?” A soft laugh. “Well, that’ll cost you extra.” Once his hips rolled down, his head rolled back. “But I guess we can work out a payment plan.”


	8. rainy nights | eunhae | m | 448 words | smut

The rain outside is pouring against the windows, the streaks of water making rivulets down the pane of glass. There’s fog on the inside of the window, fog that comes from his mouth as he’s resting his feverish brow against the cooler glass.

The fog grows with every puff of air, grows more when he’s moaning out loud, his eyes wanting to roll up in the back of his head as he feels that stretch, that glorious stretch of his boyfriend’s fingers deep inside him, and he wants to come so bad, so bad it almost aches, but his boyfriend is a tease, something he knew already, and definitely appreciates. He loves the tease, the playfulness as he gets closer and closer, but then backs off, only to start it all again. He’s always so direct, so to the point, but his boyfriend is so playful that when the tables are turned and he’s face down on the mattress, he loves every second of it. Loves it especially when the teasing stops and the roughness takes over, both of them turned on so much that there’s no time for them to stop and be gentle. He loves the sharp bite of the teeth in his shoulder, the rough hand on his dick, the stretching of his ass, the rough words with hints of an accent, just everything that they are and were and will be. And his nails return the favor on bits of skin he can reach, his body tightening up around the cock inside him, his face coming off of the window leaving fog and the imprint of his cheek and forehead there as water continues to roll down the pane of glass.

And then he jolts as the pleasure bursts in him, and his eyes finally do roll up in the back of his head, and he wants it to go on and never end but he knows it will. When it does end, he can’t help but scream his lover’s name to the air around him as his body rolls down and spreads out, just anything to make this orgasm last as long as it can.

When they manage to remember that they’re two separate people and the basic cleanup has already been taken care of, Hyukjae manages to roll over and snuggle up into Donghae’s body, pressing a kiss to a defined pectoral, and lips curving upwards as the strong arms come up to hold him. He also manages to sneak a hand down and grab a handful of Donghae’s generous ass.

They don’t need words in these most precious moments, and they relax and fall asleep to the rain hitting the window.


	9. get me if you can | eunhae | teen | 437 words | action fluff

All Hyukjae could think about was that he just had to remain calm and not panic for a while longer. The people who had abducted him were trying to provoke Donghae, and they definitely succeeded with taking him, but everyone seemed to be grossly underestimating his boss (and lover… well, that was a damned complicated relationship) and although it pained him, he had to bite his lips and tongue so hard he almost bled trying to keep his wits about him and not jump to defend Donghae. They had kept their personal relationship as quiet as possible for a damned good reason.

So he was stuck in a room that was bare aside from a mattress on the floor abutting a vertical pole and he was currently attached to said pole via chains and a pair of handcuffs.

He dozed off and on, waking up at odd sounds, then settling back down. He’d already been through this one night, and he sighed as he settled back down again, missing Donghae’s warmth beside him. His eyes propped back open when he heard the same sound repeated.

And then gunfire, screams accompanying, then silence.

He blinked and sat up as he heard a heavy knocking before the wooden door was easily punched through by a robotic hand and the rest of the unfortunate door soon crumbled as well.

“Hey beautiful,” Donghae greeted as soon as the bulk of metal he had managed to encase himself in was in the room. “Ready to go home?”

Hyukjae arched an eyebrow. “Please tell me you did not put that thing together in the past five hours.”

“Okay, I won’t. Any booby traps?”

Sighing, Hyukjae took a deep breath and blew it out. This was Donghae, he reminded himself. Insanity went with the territory. “No, I’m simply handcuffed.”

Donghae snorted and easily ripped the vertical pole apart, letting Hyukjae slip the other end of the handcuffs out. “Okay, so ready?”

“Are we leaving the way you came in?”

“Ah…” Donghae said, his eyes blanking for a second. Hyukjae privately wondered how he could fall in love with such an idiot, but when his eyes cleared, there was a spark of mischief in them and he was falling all over again. “Nah, I think we’ll go out the back.”

And with that, Donghae punched his way through the side concrete wall, making a mess in the thankfully empty alleyway. Once a small distance away, Hyukjae climbed onto the bulky metal exoskeleton, his thin fingers finding a crevice or three to hang onto as Donghae engaged the flight mechanisms to fly them to Donghae’s mansion.


	10. zip me up | eunhae | teen | 220 words | fluff

Donghae was always stupidly groggy when they all had to wake up early for a flight, and the day was no different as Hyukjae had to push, pull, and basically slap his other half into a semi-awake state.

“God why do I love you? You’re going to make us late,” Hyukjae mumbled as he grabbed the nearest shirt - Donghae’s green v-neck, his black pants, a jacket that belonged to him, and a leopard-printed hat. Donghae mostly woke up as Hyukjae was pulling and tugging the items on, but he stayed as he was, staring lovingly at Hyukjae.

Once he was dressed, he blinked sleepily, rubbing a fist against an eye. “Mmm, everyone’s going to know you dressed me,” he mumbled.

“As if the fans aren’t going to have enough to gossip about when they see your absolute lack of luggage.”

Donghae shrugged. “We’re going to be gone for a day, I don’t see what the big deal is about me not bringing anything aside from what I need.”

“You mean throwing a change of underwear into _my_ bag,” Hyukjae grumbled.

“You have plenty of room,” Donghae replied as he grabbed his passport and ticket off of the dresser.

Hyukjae sighed, knowing that the argument was useless. “Yeah. Come on baby, we need to go.”

Donghae smiled. “Right behind you.”


	11. dates of memory | eunhae | teen | 1223 words | slight angst, fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mild angst from dear father in heaven (HaeDad)

Everyone knows the date, the day Donghae is either completely withdrawn, listening to trot on his iPhone, or throws himself so intently into work that he collapses from exhaustion.

That’s what he had done the previous few years, anyway.

But Hyukjae would only let him lounge in bed for so long before pulling him out and into a shower, the spray of water washing away the residue of tears, and with a sigh, he falls forward onto his best friend and lets the water pound on his back while Hyukjae’s thin fingers gently massage his neck. 

“It hurts,” he mumbles.

Hyukjae can’t reply, and Donghae doesn’t need him to. The trail of water chasing the hand running down his back says the only thing that is needed which is a simple ‘I’m here.’

The hurt comes and goes, the pain numbing just a little more each year. With a gentle shove, Donghae sighs and mechanically goes through the motions of showering, washing his hair, his face and his body before stepping out,he and Hyukjae sharing a towel to dry off. Neither one of them feel particularly inclined to wrap the towel around their waist, so it’s a quick matter of looking one way and then the other, listening carefully before the both of them dash across the hall naked into Donghae’s room.

They dress in long shorts and t-shirts and simply comb their hair, not bothering with styling it. No one knows that they’re here, aside from Jungsu hyung and the manager hyungs and his mom and brother. They slide sunglasses on their faces and tug snapbacks over their hair, hoping that it’s enough. Mokpo is tiny compared to Seoul, but it’s still busy enough, and they don’t want to put on their idol faces today. Hyukjae in particular has to take care not to be recognized. But they should be fine.

They borrow his mother’s car to travel in. It’s much less flashier than his car. Donghae knows these roads better, but he still lets Hyukjae drive. His hands stay folded in his lap, his brain elsewhere as they drive along the sea. 

He only has to point out directions a couple of times, and then the car is rolling to a stop. He clenches his eyes shut, not wanting to look at the grassy hill lined in trees just yet.

And just as if it was yesterday, he could still feel the shattering in his heart, the feeling of his stomach dropping and clenching and twisting all at once, the tightness in his lungs making it difficult to breathe properly.

The gentle touch of dry fingers on his hands brings his eyes around, Hyukjae’s eyes dark and composed. Hyukjae is here, he reminds himself. Hyukjae is here and real and solid. Squeezing the questing hand, he looks at the grassy hill, seeing that it is still well maintained. Sighing, he unfastens himself and gathers the small bag by his feet. He waits by the door until Hyukjae is out of the car as well, and they travel up the hill in silence.

The black granite hadn’t changed a bit since he last saw it. Setting the bag beside it, he brushed off a leaf and a few blades of grass that had found their way onto the granite. Finally pulling out the items, he set them carefully, reverentially on the granite. Hyukjae watched him, a silent presence, until Donghae looked at him pleadingly. He needed his anchor. Everyone always said that he couldn’t do anything alone, including himself, and he knew that it was true. But this, this he really couldn’t do by himself without shattering.

Genuflecting, he took a deep breath, the smell of the earth drifting into his nose, hearing Hyukjae shift down beside him, both of them pressing their foreheads into the solid ground. Finally rising to his knees, he bowed his head and prayed. 

“Father,” he finally said out loud. “I miss you, I want to hear your voice every time…” His words faltered, stumbled over themselves. Hyukjae grabbed his hand, and he took strength from it. “I love you, Father, I love you and I hope you’re watching me from Heaven.” He took a deep breath. “I know you’re watching over me,” he repeated more for himself than anyone. “I know that you’ve watched over all of us these years we’ve been without you. I miss you, Mom misses you, Donghwa misses you too. We miss you so much, and we hope that you’re proud of us.” Biting his lip, he squeezed Hyukjae’s hand. “Papa, you’ve always known that you’d get a son in law instead of a daughter in law, and I hope that you’re happy with my choice.” He glanced at Hyukjae, the rush of affection and love overtaking him. “I’m so happy with him, Papa… Just so very happy with Hyukjae.”

Hyukjae’s eyes were warm and Donghae fell into them, not for the first time. “Watch over him, Papa… please. I love him so much.”

“I love you too, Donghae,” Hyukjae finally said. “Father-nim, we feel your absence so much when our families gather, and… I hope you’re happy with Donghae choosing me. I love him and I’m going to always do my best to make him smile, no matter what.” Hyukjae stared at the black granite, dropping his head. “I made him cry, I hurt him so badly when I didn’t understand and I never want to see him cry because of me ever again.” Donghae burrowed into him, and he easily looped an arm around the solid body. Taking a deep breath of his own, he raised his eyes. “Please look fondly on me, though I’m not perfect. We all say that Donghae can’t do anything by himself, but I’m the one who needs him so badly I can’t breathe if he isn’t there.” Another deep breath. “We’ve come to ask your blessing. We want to be together, at least to ourselves and our families. I want to marry your son. I promise that I will treat him well, treat him as a husband should be, to pledge my life and fidelity to him.”

Though they had discussed this before - hell, Donghae had even asked his parents for permission to marry him as well - they both were holding back tears as they dropped their heads in prayer, honoring a life that was taken from them.

Bowing again, they stood, brushing blades of grass and dirt that had gathered on their skin, offering the soju and food they had brought along. As they walked back down the hill, their hands clasped firmly together, Donghae turned for a moment to stare back at his father’s final resting place. For a brief moment, he could feel his father’s arms around him, feel the quick press of the thin lips he had inherited against his cheek. His eyes filled with tears, not caring if it was a memory or his father reaching out from Heaven, he took it to mean that his father approved, and he was comforted.

“Donghae?” Hyukjae asked.

Turning back to his lover, his boyfriend, his fiance, his beautiful, his absolute everything, he smiled a little. “When are we getting married, beautiful?”

Hyukjae’s smile brightened everything around him, and he knew that the date would no longer hold bad memories.


	12. lies under the covers | m | 1558 words | slight angst, smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to have slipped and written some smut thanks to kewltie’s amazing fountaining of a plot bunny of some undercover cops!EunHae at a couple’s retreat/resort thing and them trying to work out all of their emotional shitstorm into being like you know - functioning adults - while trying to solve a case and just this is totally a departure bc it’s not a happy ending right here when they’re sexed out. This is I think where kewltie would have them in that story and just OMG YOU TWO GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER PLS. (ノಠ ∩ಠ)ノ彡( \o°o)\ ( \o°o)\ (more like fucking admit that you two love each other and are hot for each other’s bodies too…)

It was dark in their little room, but neither paid it the slightest attention. They knew each other far too well to be bothered or hampered by the dark. Hyukjae could find – _and had found_ – Donghae in the dark before, always knowing where Donghae was and his position were as natural as breathing. There was the gunshot in the shoulder, the thin scar of a knife cut along the ribs, the scars from surgery from where he’d been shot at and if Hyukjae hadn’t grabbed him to twist him, the injury would have been a lot worse than a bullet through his side. The tongue that could sound so sweet and tell the prettiest lies undercover was wrapped around his, Donghae’s skin sliding along his fingers, the rough edges of scars both recent and past explored to make sure that Donghae’s skin was entirely whole. Donghae was completely invading his mind and senses and they were just acting like any other _normal_ couple would after a day full of intense emotions but it was different because they were doing nothing but _acting_ even though his tongue was in Donghae’s mouth and Donghae’s bare skin was under his fingers and Donghae was so _hard_ against his leg.

It was just in the name of _acting_ that he finally broke off Donghae’s mouth, allowing them to pull air into their lungs and for Hyukjae to latch his mouth onto that gunshot wound, his tongue tracing the raised edges where a flying piece of metal had punctured Donghae’s skin. He knew where that same skin had been sliced by a sharp knife and Donghae _the blasted idiot_ insisted on making a short verbal report before he would climb into an ambulance and the puzzled look he’d gotten when he’d screamed at Donghae to _go get in the damn ambulance already you idiot_ and the skin tasted salty and sweet under his tongue, the ribs barely hidden under muscle.

The moans were familiar too, the fake and real sounds that made others flee the van under the pretense of needing to use the toilet or get food or coffee while Hyukjae glared murderously at the recording equipment, the muscle in his jaw twitching as he ground his teeth. Those same moans assaulted his ears in one of the most pleasurable ways, and he paused in the path of tracing the destruction of Donghae’s body to go back up to a nipple, already beaded tightly and attach his mouth there, sucking harshly enough to have a moan from Donghae’s mouth to mix with the heady groan that left his throat. There was no fumbling across his shoulders as Donghae’s hands latched immediately into his hair, their bodies moving against each other. It was all _acting_ Hyukjae reminded himself. They were _acting_ and it didn’t – couldn’t – matter that he was between Donghae’s legs or that the soft cotton of the pajama pants seemed to chafe at Hyukjae’s skin and they needed to be gone, nothing but skin between them. Having laved enough attention onto one nipple, Hyukjae moved to the other side, feeling the rapid heartbeat under his lips and the elastic band of pajama pants under his fingers.

He just needed to make sure that Donghae was still whole, he told himself. That is was nothing more than an act for both of them. It was an act that Donghae rolled them over, pinning Hyukjae’s hands to the bed as their mouths reconnected harshly, hips grinding into each other, both of them groaning and grinding and the occasional scream into the others’ mouth.

But it couldn’t be acting when Donghae reached for him first.

Not when Donghae’s cock was hard, heavy, and so incredibly _hot_ under his fingers as well. Not when he knew Donghae’s body better than his own, when he relived the panic and terror and every dark emotion that could be dredged up when he traced Donghae’s scars with his tongue. He couldn’t even point at one of his scars without needing to look down, but he knew Donghae’s fluttering touches on his back and along his arm and his side and even that questing foot on the back of his leg were tracing the paths of the same nightmares.

And just like that they were _them_ again, but a version of themselves that had their hands on cocks that weren’t their own, panting, meeting each others’ eyes in the dark, wanting so much, the hormones and emotions blurring every line that was supposed to be between them, every line that they themselves had drawn in messy crayon and ink and blood.

Lines that Hyukjae realized were nothing more than a farce. They were acting all the time and lying to themselves about it. His heart pounded more and more the longer he kept his warm fingers around Donghae’s much hotter cock and even though his brain was screaming at his muscles to unwrap and go back to the safety of his side, he realized he was already in far too deep, no matter how convoluted his feelings or emotions or anything, because he had his hands on Donghae now.

Their coworkers had sometimes joked how they had to share a brain and Hyukjae both cursed and blessed that rapid fire thinking that let the other know what was going on, because their fingers moved at the same time, gentle brushes upwards along the sensitive skin that had both of them groaning. This would be enough, he told himself. This would be enough and he could forget it and they were just _acting_ for the benefit of their case.

He must have spoken aloud, and he cried out when Donghae’s fingers tightened harshly. “You are such a _fucking liar_ Lee Hyukjae,” Donghae growled.

“So are you,” he snapped back. He had to hurt Donghae just enough to stop this madness, stop the dam from overflowing, but not so much he wouldn’t be able to get back into good graces within a week.

He breathed a sigh of relief when Donghae let go, and his fingers pulled off of Donghae’s skin, and he laid there, trying like hell to control his own body, and he’d just about succeeded when Donghae was suddenly on top of him again, spitting fire and curses until their lips reconnected and a cooler, slick hand wrapped back around him. Crying out into Donghae’s mouth, he hated this passivity, but he could blame Donghae totally (okay maybe a month of penance) for not being able to pull back too. And it was _Donghae_.

He tried to tell himself it was nothing when his lips tried to chase Donghae’s.

He tried to tell himself it was all acting to pull Donghae back down to his lips.

He tried to tell himself it was just another layer in their cover.

“If you’re going to fucking regret me, I’m going to make damned sure it’s worth regretting,” Donghae told him in that not-so-calm voice that always meant that the shit had hit the fan.

Every voice in his head died and withered away when he realized Donghae was balancing on his knees above him, that same slicked hand holding him steady as Donghae lowered himself. His eyes rolled back up into his head at the first contact of their bodies, and he cried out Donghae’s name, not able to hold back any longer.

Tears mixed on his cheeks as Donghae leaned forward and kissed him again, something slower and deeper and absolutely _loving_ in their mouths as Donghae slowly lowered himself until Hyukjae couldn’t tell where he ended and Donghae began and he was so _deep_ inside Donghae, Donghae around him and over him and letting him taste the pained whimpers in his mouth. Holding Donghae steady, he rolled them over again, Donghae’s legs hooking high on his waist and fingers through his hair. His hand grabbed a pillow and he managed to lift their bodies, shoving the pillow under Donghae’s hips before settling back, and he knew he’d done the right thing from the sigh.

Rolling his hips, he hissed as Donghae clenched around him, shredding even more of his control and as soon as he heard the blessed _please_ in Donghae’s voice, he pulled out and thrust back in harshly, letting the cry go unmuffled as he sucked a mark into Donghae’s skin.

Donghae was returning that favor with teeth on his own paler skin and there would be no way to explain away the marks and bruises that they were leaving on each other. Donghae shrieked in his ear – something along the lines of _there you fucking idiot yes more_ – and he cried out the pleasure of having Donghae and pleasuring Donghae so much that his curses faded into whimpers and cries for more. Donghae’s fingers were keeping his head buried along the graceful line of his neck, and he pleaded into that soft skin for Donghae to give him what they both wanted. Donghae was only still for a split second before he clenched on Hyukjae _hard_ and screamed his name. Doing a little screaming himself (of Donghae’s name) he came, collapsing into Donghae, shivering.

He closed his eyes against the darkness and the warmth that was Donghae, trying to tell himself that it was an act.

And knew he was lying


	13. writing on your skin | eunhae | teen | 550 words | fluff

“Will you just tell me what it means!” Hyukjae exclaimed as Siwon’s eyes dropped, his hands folding in prayer.

Finally giving up and dropping the shirt over the tattoo that had seared itself along Hyukjae’s side that morning, he stomped off towards his class, irritated. Everyone that had a romantic/sexual soulmate received a tattoo in red somewhere along their body of the first words that would be spoken to them. Hyukjae already had a couple of the standard black tattoos of platonic soulmates - he’d actually just stomped away from one. Siwon drove him absolutely batty at points, but without fail, they still understood each other on a deep level. Siwon was also unfortunately the one one that could speak Chinese too, and Hyukjae would just try again later to get his deeply religious friend to translate the characters in red. He had _really_ hoped that his romantic/sexual soulmate spoke Korean, knowing a few people had to suddenly learn different languages just so they would be able to understand their soulmate.

Moving through the crowded hallway, he spotted a head of somewhat bushy hair and bleary eyes. “Yah, Kyuhyun,” he called.

“What?” the younger man grumbled at him, still not even bothering with polite forms.

“What the fuck does this say?” he asked, pulling up his shirt to expose his ribs.

He didn’t expect Kyuhyun to blink for a second before collapsing against the wall in laughter.

“What?” he bit out, getting angrier.

“You would have a soulmate that calls you a motherfucker right off,” Kyuhyun snorted.

Hyukjae frowned. “Please tell me you’re joking.”

Kyuhyun was still smiling as he shook his head. “ _Ta ma de_ ,” he repeated, pointing at the characters. “The basic connotation is _motherfucker_.”

Hyukjae sighed. That would be just his luck. “How do you say it again?”

“ _Ta ma de_ ,” Kyuhyun repeated. 

“Fuck. Thanks.”

“Yeah thanks for the laugh,” Kyuhyun said as a farewell.

Sighing, he decided to get to class, wondering when in the next 18 hours he was going to meet his new soulmate since they always appeared within 24 hours of a new tattoo appearing.

He didn’t expect it to be in five minutes, the young man sprawled out on the ground glaring up at him. 

Hyukjae rolled his eyes upwards. “You have got to be kidding me." He did enjoy the sudden stillness from the other man. "Red tattoo with ‘you have got to be kidding me’ on you? Because I’m pretty certain not many other people have motherfucker in Chinese on them in red,” he said, stretching out his hand to help the other man up. 

The other man tilted his head to the side and pulled down the collar of his shirt. Sure enough, Hyukjae’s exact words stretched across his collarbone. Hyukjae smiled and lifted his shirt to show the characters along his ribs, feeling a little giddy.

Thin lips compressed into a smile. “So what’s your name so I’m not just calling you _motherfucker_ all the time?”

Hyukjae laughed. “Lee Hyukjae. What’s yours?”

“Lee Donghae.”

“ _Donghae_ ,” Hyukjae breathed, testing the name on his tongue. “Do you have a class now Donghae?”

A flush was stealing across Donghae’s cheeks. “Nothing I can’t skip. You?”

He grinned. “Same. Want to grab some food?”

Donghae grinned shyly back. “Sounds good to me.”


	14. wedded un-bliss | eunhae | teen | 761 words | fluff

Donghae puffed out his cheeks on a sigh and checked his watch again. He still had almost an hour to go before he could leave. It’s not that he wasn’t happy for the people getting married, but there was only so much tolerance he had for happy, flirty couples that could flirt in public and he was not only feeling a bit left out since he didn’t bring anyone to the wedding with him, but he was mildly irritated that there was little chance he’d find someone at the wedding. So he not only didn’t have anyone to flirt with, but he was practically being forced to watch other couples flirt with each other at the reception. 

Grabbing a table towards the back, he pulled his phone out. _Hyung this sucks. I hate watching other people flirt publicly when I can’t._

He was surprised by the quick reply from Heechul, who was one of his favorite hyungs. _Yeah that’s never fun. Though maybe you’d be feeling differently if you had taken my advice and brought someone with you._

_And how would I have explained showing up with another man, hyung?_

_You can always do what I do with Gunhee and just never explain, let people explain it for themselves._ _Besides, don’t you have that app?_

Donghae rolled his eyes slightly, but tilted his phone more towards his face when another man flopped down, the defined, dark eyebrows furrowed.

“Mind if I crash here for a few?”

Donghae shrugged. “Sure.” He looked over the other man out of the corner of his eyes. “You look about as irritated as what I’m feeling.”

Plump lips quirked upwards. “Just a little sick of getting hit on because I’m here alone. Pretty sure I already told someone that they’re not my type already.”

Donghae snorted a little as he flipped through his apps. His finger hovered over an app that was buried on the third page of a folder before he tapped it. His finger tapped the back of his phone as he waited for the app to connect and auto search. He just wanted to get it open and see that no one else around had it so he could tell Heechul that without lying. (Heechul always knew when he was lying, even via texting.) Keeping the phone angled away from the other man that was sitting next to him, he looked around quickly, seeing other people still absorbed with other matters. He felt his phone vibrate slightly, yanking his attention back down to it. 

The highlighted selection made his eyes widen.

_Eunhyuk, 28, 1m away_

The attached photo looked somewhat arty since it was in black and white. The wide brimmed back hat should have looked absolutely ridiculous on the man, but instead it highlighted and contrasted the sharp face and pale skin. Looking closer, Donghae could see the barest edges of a wing tattoo in view since his shoulders were hunched inward in the pose. Licking his lips, he tapped the profile. The man looked good and damned if Donghae didn’t at least try, especially since the man was the same age and sitting right next to him.

_Dancer, occasional model for f &f, not into the party scene, more into other scenes if you catch my drift._

Tapping on the _message_ button, Donghae bit his lip as he wondered what to say. _Occasional model? If your profile pic is a sample, I’m wondering why you aren’t on every magazine cover. And what is your type anyway?_ Pressing send, he tapped his foot under the table and looked around, trying not to be nervous.

He heard the other man’s phone buzz and the snort of laughter.

_Guys with an ass that I want to get my hands all over and thighs that look like they’re about to rip the pants that are covering them._

Glancing down, Donghae bit his lip to try and contain the smile and looked over. “Nice tattoo,” he finally said.

Plump lips curled over white teeth and pink gums. “Thanks.”

Donghae locked his phone and set his chin on his hands. “I’m guessing Eunhyuk is a name you go by?”

“Mmm, on occasion. It’s how my sister credits me when she needs a model for her portfolio. What about you?”

Donghae shook his head. “That’s my real name.”

Amused, dark eyes met his. “Well then it’s nice to meet you Donghae. I’m Hyukjae.”

Donghae grinned back. Maybe this wedding wouldn’t be such a loss after all.

The next wedding that Donghae attended, he brought Hyukjae with him and didn’t explain.


	15. all dressed up and places to go | eunhae | teen | 362 words | fluff

“Why are you all dressed up Dad?”

Donghae smiled at his child as he rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt. “You know why Taeminnie. You’re the one that set me up with your teacher.”

Taemin scrunched his nose, a habit he’d picked up from Donghae. “You’re still really dressed up. Why?”

Donghae spun Taemin around and patted his back. “Ask me no questions and I won’t tell you any lies,” Donghae muttered under his breath. “We’re going to a nice restaurant Taemin, that’s why.”

“Oh. Halmeoni! Dad’s all dressed up,” Taemin singsonged.

Donghae met his mother’s amused eyes and blushed slightly. “I can see that Taeminnie. Go have a good date Donghae.”

Donghae pressed a kiss to his mother’s cheek. “Yes Mom,” he whispered. “I might be back late, we might catch a movie. Thanks for watching Taemin for me.”

“Mhmm. Go on, Taeminnie and I are going to have our own date.”

Donghae grabbed a light jacket and slipped his shoes on. “Be good for your grandmother Taeminnie, I love you,” he called as he left the apartment. He slid his phone out, checking the new message and smiling. He had no clue how fate had brought Hyukjae back into his life, but he was grateful for the second chance.

Hyukjae’s face had grown and matured since they were in high school, but as always the sharp angles took his breath away. He was leaning against his nondescript car, his arms folded. 

“Hey gorgeous,” Donghae greeted.

Hyukjae’s plump lips stretched into a grin. “Hey yourself. Ready to go?”

Donghae returned the grin and wished they were behind closed doors so that he could shove Hyukjae against a wall and kiss him like he wanted. “Sure. Where are we going?” he asked as he slid into the passenger seat.

Hyukjae wasted no time in pulling out into traffic and settling his hand on Donghae’s thigh, the long fingers curving around flesh under denim. “Depends if we can behave in public for an hour or not,” Hyukjae replied, his voice wicked.

Donghae couldn’t help the short moan and smiled. “I don’t think so. Your place?”

Hyukjae laughed. “Sounds good to me.”


	16. walking in | eunhae | m | 1046 words | smut, fluff

There were things about the dorms that never got shown on television - and for good reason. They would all be given almost two weeks of warning to clean up the dorms before any camera crew would arrive. They’d clean up any presence of a dalliance that had been brought back to the dorms or sanitize their rooms and the common areas, and the day before a professional cleaning crew would arrive on both floors.

They’d never see Gunhee’s clothes stuck off in Heechul’s closet or the piles of love notes Jungsu tended to collect like trinkets. They wouldn’t see any evidence that the members of Super Junior were living, breathing men that also needed affection, some romance (or not), and some sex (or not), in their lives. They’d also _never_ see Donghae spread out on Hyukjae’s bed or the collection of toys or the filled hard drives of porn. (When it came down to it, Donghae was just as much an aficionado of porn as Hyukjae was.) Donghae always went to Hyukjae’s room to watch porn, a holdover from when they mostly shared rooms or barely had any privacy to themselves and Hyukjae’s solo bedroom was something to be treasured.

His laptop was opened on the dresser, one of the external drives plugged in, and he was stretched out on Hyukjae’s bed on his side, his fingers absently playing with his phone. Sehun was busy with practice, Donghwa was working at Grill5, and aside from the managers, no one was saying anything in the group chat. Hyukjae was still filming, but should be done soon, and he figured he had a good couple of hours to himself before he’d head over to the company for practice with everyone else. The sounds of sloppy kissing drew his eyes upward to the computer screen, and he blew out an annoyed breath at the two men displayed there. He’d seen this same scenario played out - sloppy kisses, a blow job with over exaggerated moaning, maybe some rimming, before a dick got anywhere near an ass (and if Donghae going to be honest, that was all he really wanted in porn) - and he really just wanted to get to what he wanted to see. The title sounded interesting, and he was really wanting to get off.

His first skip guess landed him right with a face buried in an ass, and he rolled his eyes. That was not what he wanted at the moment. He was about to skip forward again when one of the actors pulled back, leaving his partner splayed open. Donghae suddenly noticed the straps around the other man’s legs, holding his legs open. Pulling his hand back, he focused on the action on the screen, his hand resting against his hip and his thumb rubbing a small circle there. Shaking his head slightly, he understood why Hyukjae had dropped the file into Donghae’s personal folder. His attention was drawn to the actor that was obviously going to be bottoming and he licked his lips. Two little swells of an ass and a prepped sphincter had his fingers sneaking into his sweatpants and trailing over his quickly hardening dick. Within two minutes of fucking, Donghae had shoved his pants and boxers off, pulling his shirt off as well and bunching it between his body and the bed.

He loved the visual, but as he really started jerking himself off, his eyes slid closed, the noises from the laptop sliding into memory, his body turning onto his stomach and raising up onto his knees. His voice added to the noise and almost covered the noise of the door opening. 

He was going to be irritated - it wasn’t the first time that someone had walked in on him and he really doubted it was going to be the last - but then he heard the breathy chuckle he knew so well.

“Now this is a nice picture to come home to.”

The door closed and Donghae rolled his eyes, his hand continuing to tug at his dick. “Yeah I love you and all but are you just going to watch or are you going to get your hands on me? Thanks for the video by the way.”

Hyukjae huffed a laugh. “Give me a second, damn. I just got home.”

Donghae heard Hyukjae tossing his laundry into the hamper, and then he melted as he felt Hyukjae’s long fingers on his ass, a silent warning that he was about to be joined on the bed. Shifting slightly, he let Hyukjae in the bed and easily straddled the naked body below him. Hyukjae pillowed his hands under his head and smirked.

Donghae settled back on Hyukjae’s thighs, his hand still working his dick and his hips grinding against the firm muscles.

“You’re gorgeous,” Hyukjae murmured, his hands reverential against Donghae’s skin before reaching over and closing the laptop.

Donghae sighed, pleased. As much as he was confident in himself, he still loved the confirmation coming from Hyukjae’s mouth. He was already whimpering, the feeling of Hyukjae below him and soft fingers pressing into his skin making the desire spike rapidly.

“Come on Donghae,” Hyukjae murmured. “I know you want to come, you’re already making noise.”

“Promise?” Donghae mumbled.

“Hm? What are you wanting?”

“Fuck me tonight?”

Hyukjae chuckled. “Of course. I’ll fuck you how that guy was getting fucked. I’ll tie your legs up and apart and just take you apart on my dick until you’re screaming at me.”

With a roll of his hips, Donghae moaned, his head tipping back as he came all over the shirt Hyukjae had hurriedly covered himself with. He dropped down as soon as Hyukjae had tossed the shirt away and cuddled close.

Hyukjae kissed the top of his head. “I love walking in on you.”

Donghae smiled. “I was going to be so pissed if it was Kyuhyun telling me to shut up.”

They shared a laugh and Donghae sighed as he looped himself over Hyukjae’s body.

“How long do we have until we have to leave?”

“Just enough time for you to get a good cuddle.”

Donghae smiled and nudged his nose against Hyukjae’s sharp jawline. “Good. Love you.”

Hyukjae tightened his arms. “Love you too. Cuddle up.”


	17. not the teacher's pet | eunhae | teen | 2546 words | romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: this touches on the theme of a teacher/student relationship (in uni)

Donghae slipped into the club, keeping his had pulled low over his face until he was definitely and safely inside. The bass from the speakers was calling him to the dance floor, and as he shook his hair out from his hat, he scanned the crowd slowly. A number of attractive men were grinding up against each other, their hedonistic displays showing the lack of restraint or social pressure to conform. He diverted to the bar where the familiar bartender worked.

“Hey Bada, your usual?”

Donghae nodded, slipping money across the bar. He had a usual routine when he was at the club, getting a shot of hard liquor - just enough to loosen up the tight control over himself to relax enough to pick up someone for the night - before heading out onto the dance floor. Tossing back the shot quickly, he winced habitually as the alcohol burned its way down his throat. “Anywhere I can toss my jacket?” he asked.

The bartender smirked and held his hand out. “Anything for a regular,” he commented with a flirtatious gleam in his eye.

Donghae snorted and extracted himself from his warmer jacket. “Yeah yeah save the flirting for your boyfriend,” he teased.

The bartender looked him up and down, obviously taking in Donghae’s black sweater with open stitches and tight white jeans. “I’m sure he’d understand,” came the rueful comment.

Donghae smirked and playfully waved his fingers as he felt the slight buzzing starting to move through his body. Diving into the dance floor, he easily caught more than a few eyes, but he knew of more a few of the men that wanted to catch his eye in return and he had no interest in them. 

The flash of paler skin in a bright white light contrasted with dark hair caught his attention, and he glanced over. After a long look, Donghae knew who he wanted. Moving closer, he was finally able to catch the other man’s attention. By that time, he’d already looked his fill of the sharp jawline, the plump lips, and the thin body under the clothes. The spark of interest that Donghae could clearly see was thrilling in a way and he wanted this man almost immediately. When they were finally aligned and dancing together, their hands flirtatiously moving across each others’ arms before they moved closer, their hips coming into contact.

“Are you even old enough to be here?” came the amused shout into his ear.

Donghae smirked. He got the question a lot. “Yeah. I’m a big boy, I promise.”

Dark eyes rimmed in eyeliner traveled down his body to where their hips had just barely parted. “I’d say you are.” Donghae felt the soft touch as the man in front of him cupped his face. “Old enough to be here and old enough to get into trouble already.”

Donghae snorted and rolled his eyes. “Yeah right. I’m clean and I get a test every time I have a hookup and I’m not into going around and giving every hot guy I meet a kiss. And I’m guessing that since you’re older than me, I should be far more worried about you.”

He was pulled forward, a pleased moan sounding in his ears. “Got my test back last week. All clean.”

With their health established, Donghae leaned forward and tilted his head upwards, letting their lips meet. Donghae let his brain go fuzzy, and the name that was growled into his ear - _Hyukjae_ \- was caught pleasingly in his brain. Donghae barely had time to gasp out his name before Hyukjae was making him practically melt on the dance floor.

“We should go,” Donghae gasped. 

“Your place or mine?” Hyukjae returned.

“Yours, I have roommates that have no clue.” That and Donghae lived in the dormitories on campus and very few secrets existed there. He sank into the bit of affection Hyukjae showed him and they easily hopped public transportation towards Hyukjae’s apartment. Donghae’s shoulders relaxed at the soft, homey atmosphere that immediately greeted him and he pushed back subtly against Hyukjae when he was embraced from behind.

“You have an astoundingly gorgeous ass,” Hyukjae whispered in his ear, his hands slipping down to Donghae’s hips. 

“I really hope this is a prelude to you fucking it, but I don’t have any objections about getting into your tiny little butt.”

Hyukjae chuckled and walked Donghae forward. “I’m pretty into anything that we both agree on and makes us feel good.I haven’t gotten laid in a while, so I’m really hoping you didn’t have any plans on sleeping.”

Donghae laughed loudly. “Yeah that sounds good, but for that comment, you’re definitely getting fucked at some point.”

* * *

When Donghae woke up in the morning, his body aching but still humming with the remembered pleasure, he stumbled around and finally into the kitchen where a pot of hot coffee and Hyukjae waited on him. He didn’t bother with another chair, just perched himself on Hyukjae’s lap and sipped at the hot liquid, humming when Hyukjae held him in place.

“You know, you’re a pretty good fuck,” Donghae mumbled. “Coffee is a bonus point.”

Hyukjae chuckled. “You’re not that bad yourself. There’s something to be said for natural skill and talent.”

Donghae snorted. “This is probably the best morning after one night stand chat I’ve had.”

“I don’t have much experience with it, but this is a nice change. Almost wish we could do it over again.”

Donghae looked over at Hyukjae, the somewhat shy look telling him that maybe Hyukjae hadn’t meant to say that out loud. Normally he’d already be gone, but there was something soothing about Hyukjae, and he’d be lying to himself if he tried to say he didn’t want another night. “Normally I’m not all about that - I’m still trying to get over my last breakup - but somehow I don’t have any objections to a repeat performance. Unfortunately for you, it’s not going to be right now, because I’ve got work in a few hours.”

Hyukjae burst out laughing and hugged Donghae tight. “Am I going to have to try and get lucky enough to find you in the club again or are you going to give me your number?”

* * *

By the time school was back in session two weeks later, he and Hyukjae had been able to meet once more, and Donghae felt like his year was off to a good start. He wasn’t sexually frustrated, he had a little extra cash on hand, and he felt reasonably certain that he’d be able to pass all of his classes with good marks.

He fiddled with his pen as he waited for his new calculus professor to show up to begin the class and wondered idly what Hyukjae did for a job. Shaking his head, he forced his brain away from the thoughts - he hadn’t been lying when he said he still needed to get over his last break up, even if it had been almost a year in the past - and he didn’t need to be thinking of Hyukjae in anything other than a booty call context at the moment.

He looked up as the front door opened and felt his breath freeze up in his chest. It was Hyukjae. Dressed like he was the professor.

“Hi, thank you for waiting, I needed to get the last few syllabuses stapled. I’m Professor Lee Hyukjae…” Hyukjae was saying as he turned to flip the lights on in the back of the classroom.

Donghae had to get out. He was close enough to the back door and fast enough that he nearly rolled out of his chair, grabbed his backpack and was out of the door before Hyukjae even had time to turn around. He pulled his phone out and dialed.

“ _What_?” came the snapped, English greeting.

“‘Ber?” Donghae said, almost on the verge of tears.

“Donghae? What’s wrong? Do I need to come punch that good for nothing ex’s face for you?” Amber was quickly coming awake, her effortless flip between her native language and Korea making Donghae envious and made him want to work harder on his English.

Donghae laughed, a little watery, and he felt more grounded. “You busy?”

“Nothing I can’t cancel or kick out of bed.”

“Okay I’m coming over.”

He was knocking on Amber’s door in less than fifteen minutes, and he found himself in a hard hug, his body relaxing against Amber’s. “I’m so fucked, 'Ber.”

“Come on and tell me all about it.”

“You know that really hot guy I told you about?”

“Oh yeah your booty call,” Amber replied absently as she started water heating for tea.

“He’s the new calculus professor. _My_ new calculus professor.”

Amber looked at him, wide eyed and her short hair bouncing. “Wait what?”

“Yeah. Fuck. I _slept_ with him 'Ber. I’m so fucked.”

“What are you gonna do?”

Donghae looked around and then shook his head. “I’ll drop the class. I mean I _have_ to, there’s no way he’s forgotten me and…”

“Don’t you need to have to take calculus this year though?”

“I can take it next semester… maybe…”

Amber sighed and flopped down. “Donghae, didn’t you say that they were getting a new professor specifically for this intro level calculus last week?”

Donghae groaned and laid his head on the table. “ _Fuck_.” He had to take calculus and if Hyukjae was the new intro level professor, no one else would be teaching it as it would free up other professors for higher level classes. “Shit, Amber, what the hell am I going to _do_?”

Amber silently poured the water into two mugs and set it down on the table before lounging back in her own seat. “My advice? Show up. Let him know - in private don’t panic - that you have to take his class for your major and that he’s not going to be getting a taste of your ass until you’re not his student anymore.”

“Uh couldn’t that get both of us into trouble?” He was going to leave off questioning Amber about why she thought he’d want to sleep with Hyukjae again.

“Nah I had to look it up for some research last year, for my psychology class on that paper about taboo relationships. There’s no rules against two adults having a relationship, as long as one of them is not teaching the other. So the second grades are posted, you can fuck him to your heart’s content.”

Donghae rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. “You’re assuming I’m going to sleep with him again.”

“Donghae you haven’t saved any of your random hookup’s numbers, but you saved his. You’re displaying more of an interest in him than you have in any man since you broke up with that douchebag.”

“'Ber, I don’t think I’m ready for a relationship again.”

She shrugged. “That’s totally up to you. I can tell you’re definitely getting back on your feet, but don’t rush anything.”

Donghae sighed and nodded, picking up his tea. “You’re the best, 'Ber.”

Amber snorted. “Of course I am. That’s why you told your mom you’re adopting me.”

Donghae laughed, appreciative of the levity.

* * *

Donghae was shifting nervously as Hyukjae walked into the classroom and he breathed a little as the lecture immediately started. Taking quick notes, he felt his nerves settle, only to flare back up as Hyukjae began to call attendance.

“Lee Donghae.”

“Here,” he answered, hoping his voice didn’t waver. He watched Hyukjae look up and shock widen his eyes for a split second before he glanced back down, the tips of his ears turning red.

“Well I’m glad you decided you could join us today,” Hyukjae said, eyebrows arching for a second. “Be sure and see me after class to get the syllabus.” He continued through the list, then dismissed class.

Donghae’s hands shook a little as he put his things back into his backpack, but he took a deep breath and approached Hyukjae, who was watching him warily. The tension in his chest loosened slightly when he realized Hyukjae was just as scared as he was. “Do you have the syllabus Professor Lee?” He saw Hyukjae wince. Looking around, he pitched his voice low. “Look we’re both terrified as _fuck_ okay? But I _have_ to take this class, it’s a major requirement. I’m not going to ask you for any favors and I’m not going to answer your calls or texts until grades are posted, and I expect the same from you.”

Hyukjae’s shoulder’s sagged with relief. “Yeah, that seems reasonable. I’m not going to cut you any breaks, you realize that right?”

Donghae nodded. “I _earn_ my grades. I actually expect you to be harder on me than any other student you have and push me to my limits to get a good grade.”

Hyukjae reached into his bag and pulled out a syllabus, handing it over to Donghae. “In that case Lee Donghae, welcome to my class. You’re not going to find it easy.”

Donghae flicked his eyes over the syllabus. “I’m not expecting easy, Professor Lee. I’m expecting to know calculus by the time I turn in the last exam.” He smiled slightly. “I’ll see you tomorrow Professor Lee.”

“Donghae.”

Donghae paused and looked over his shoulder. “It’s a good thing you showed up to class today, I was going to text you tonight.”

Donghae swallowed nervously and nodded. They’d agreed to their working and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to bring their booty call status into the discussion.

Hyukjae sighed. “Assuming you don’t hate me by the end of this, I was going to ask you out for a drink.”

Donghae tilted his head. “Why?”

“I don’t just go picking up any random guy from a club and wind up saving his number unless I feel there’s something worth pursuing.” Hyukjae huffed a laugh. “That will be the last time I mention anything about it until after you’re no longer my student.”

Donghae sucked on his lips for a second, Amber’s off the cuff analysis bouncing in his head. Surely half a school year was more than enough time to get himself back up. “All right. After this semester.”

* * *

Donghae was certain Hyukjae was a despot in disguise by the time the semester was over with and he spent a solid few days after the last exam in near hysterics, convinced that he was going to fail and Amber had gotten him out of it by literally tossing a full glass of water on his head. Catching up on his sleep for the rest of the week, he tried not to check his phone.

It was five days later when a new text came in.

_Your grade is posted, check it, and if you don’t hate me for pushing you so hard, come on over for that drink I promised you. And yes, you earned every bit of it, I even had someone else check my math on it._

Donghae eagerly logged in and scrolled through, his mouth curving upward when he saw the perfect marks for calculus.

He tapped the call button and waited for Hyukjae to pick up.

“Hello?”

Donghae’s lips curled. “I hope you’re not planning on sleeping _Hyukjae_.”


	18. study dates | eunhae | teen | 661 words | romance, fluff

Donghae looked up from his food as his area of the table quieted from the loud, raucous conversations into judging silence.

“Donghae ssi?”

He turned his head and smiled slightly. “Hi Hyukjae ssi. What’s up?”

“Studying tonight?” Hyukjae asked neutrally, his thin glasses slipping down his nose.

Donghae nodded eagerly and swallowed his food. “If you’re not busy?”

“I’ll have to check my social calendar, but I’m pretty sure I’m free to help,” Hyukjae replied drolly, a slight curve to his lips. His eyes flicked over Donghae’s shoulder. “I’ll let you get back to your lunch, Donghae ssi. Text me when you finally land in one location.”

Donghae stuck out his tongue childishly.

Hyukjae smirked, the hint of something more than just a classic example of a nerd coming to the fore. “Attractive. You have sauce on your chin.” With that, Hyukjae turned and walked away, his head steady.

Donghae snorted and wiped at his chin, scowling a little when there was sauce on his hand. “Dammit, I hate it when he’s right.”

“Ugh, how can you stand to be near him…”

“You can stop right there,” Donghae coldly snapped. “One, that rumor was started by what sounds like someone who was envious that Hyukjae ssi is top of the class. Two, even _if_ \- and I’m stressing the _if_ \- he is gay, that is no one’s business but his own and it’s not like he has a choice in it. _Three_ ,” he snapped, taking delight in the flinches of his normal social circle, “I don’t know about you, but I actually paid attention when we were told that in order to stay on the football team we had to keep our grades up as well. And since I’m planning on going to my first choice university, I will be studying with Hyukjae ssi to make sure that I get into it and that I get into the first class next year.” With that, Donghae stood, his appetite gone. “I’m going back to class.”

Donghae stomped back down the hall, people quickly moving out of his way. It was pretty well known at the school that if Donghae was mad, he could be downright _vicious_ to whoever aroused his anger. His head whipped around at the soft sound, and his anger drained into tiredness at the sight of Hyukjae lounging casually against the dance practice room. “Who pissed you off?” he asked, far more informal with the lack of eyes on them.

"Fucking idiots…” Donghae growled, following Hyukjae into the empty room. 

Hyukjae snorted. “Oh that shit again? Why do you still hang out with them if they wind up pissing you off all the time?”

Donghae shrugged. “Habit, I guess. I might have snapped a little too hard at them, though, especially about the rumor…”

Hyukjae softly stroked his face. “Don’t worry, I’m sure that they’ll have forgotten it by tomorrow. And even if they don’t, you can just blame it on being overly emotional from that drama your mom is addicted to.”

Sighing happily, Donghae tilted his face into Hyukjae’s warm hand. “I guess there is a bright spot to her making me watch it with her.” He sighed. “I better not get held back tonight for extra class time.”

Hyukjae’s thumb swiped comfortingly across his cheekbone before letting his hand drop and putting a respectable distance between their bodies. “I hope not too. I miss you too much.”

Donghae rubbed his hand across his stomach. “Do you have any snacks?” he pouted.

Hyukjae smiled. “Yeah, I bought you some food. Let’s eat, and don’t forget to pull out your books.”

Donghae spread out his notebook and opened one of his books to a random page before eating the food Hyukjae handed over. He looked around by habit before talking. “You’re not going to quiz me while you’re fucking me again, are you?”

Hyukjae’s plump lips curled up and wickedness danced in his eyes. “You’d better study well.”


	19. on the table | eunhae | m | 673 words | smut

It had just taken a random, offhand comment for Hyukjae to become utterly obsessed with the idea of fucking Donghae on the table. He’d gotten off more than he cared to admit just on the thought of Donghae naked, squirming, spread open, the soft flesh of his ass pressed against the unforgiving hard surface, whining that Hyukjae should hurry up and get inside him already.

Or alternatively, Donghae pulling the most lewd sounds from his mouth when the younger thrust hard within him, making anything on the surface of the table rattle and shake (including him).

And he knew a fucking opportunity when he saw one. So when the eleventh floor emptied out one night, Hyukjae threw the lock on the door and nearly threw his other half against the table.

“I knew you were thinking of it, you pervert,” Donghae teased him, his fingers already reaching for the hem of the t-shirt he wore.

“I’m not hearing you protesting,” he immediately countered.

“The idea has a certain appeal,” Donghae laughed. “And I knew what it would do to you.”

Hyukjae cupped the erection quickly making a tent in Donghae’s tight jeans. “Seems like I’m not the only one affected.”

A quick laugh before practiced hands were stripping clothes, letting them fall on the floor. Donghae pulled back from the searing kiss and smiled. “Go get the lube, beautiful. I want you inside me _so bad_.”

Hyukjae rushed down the hallway to his room, pulling clothes off as he went, grabbed the bottle of lube, then rushed back out to the common area. Just as he thought, Donghae was busy jerking himself off, a finger trying to tease the tight ring of muscle that Hyukjae loved to pound himself into. Squirting some lube onto his fingers, he swatted Donghae’s finger away, quickly working to stretch his lover out. He knew exactly how fast he could move, knew how soon he could add another finger, and he knew exactly how to slide right into Donghae and right to his prostate.

They had been fucking for a damn long time, so it really wasn’t a surprise anymore that they could both fuck each other into oblivion in record time if the occasion called for it - and fucking on the kitchen table was definitely one of those occasions.

Since the entire dorm was empty, Donghae felt no compulsion to be quiet, loud moans of Hyukjae’s name and half screams of _yes yes yes give me more_ accompanying the sounds of flesh hitting flesh and flesh hitting the hard wooden surface. Hyukjae knew what the rising pitch of Donghae’s voice meant, and he loved how the younger always opened himself completely right before he came.

The loud scream was only slightly muffled by Hyukjae’s lips, and he loved just how tight Donghae always got around his dick when he came, just as he loved every single thing about his beloved husband (even all of his annoying, childish habits) and the absolute release he found in Donghae’s body always opened up a release of emotions, and like always, he kept chanting Donghae’s name, mixing it with declarations of love and admiration, loving how the younger knew him as well as he knew himself, enjoying the soft kisses Donghae pressed against his plump lips, the younger chanting back just how much Hyukjae was loved by him.

Cleaning up was rote by this point, both of them grabbing clothes and the lube, Hyukjae giving the table a little wipe with his boxers before following Donghae into his room, then both of them lazily washing each other in the shower, hearing the door open and close, signaling the arrival of one of the members. They dressed casually, not having any schedules, and collapsed onto the sofa, Donghae’s back snuggled up to Hyukjae’s chest, their fingers twining over Donghae’s stomach as they relaxed while watching TV.

But from that day on, the members had to wonder about the stupid smiles when they all sat down for a meal at the table.


	20. the sounds of moans | eunhae | m | 199 words | smut

With his whining and moaning out a soft ‘jebal’ that soft, breathy 'please’ that snaps any thought of patience, or of taking things slow, instead Hyukjae yanking Donghae’s legs wide, that flexibility for him only to see and to experience, growling when Donghae clenches around him and he can’t help but to moan because everything feels so damn good and there’s nothing in the world he wants more.

* * *

When Donghae is sliding one and then two fingers in, Hyukjae is merely panting, but when Donghae slides his talented mouth done Hyukjae’s leaking cock, that’s when the pants for air turn into full moans and then Donghae’s siding more fingers inside as the bite marks start turning red on his pale skin and he’s opening his legs wide, putting his natural flexibility to good use as Donghae works him up fast, and a little rough, but he loves it like that and soon those moans are going to be screams and pleas for Donghae to take him, to fuck his more than willing body, to mark him, to claim him as much as he’s claimed the younger, and to keep fucking him until neither one of them can walk straight.


	21. air kisses | eunhae | m | 434 words | smut

Ryeowook was laughing as he cut the video to nine seconds. He’d spotted one of their managers in the background, looking for all the world he wondered what he’d done so wrong in a past life to be stuck with the insanity that was Super Junior - and the even deeper insanity of Hyukjae and Donghae.

Ryeowook looked up from his phone for a quick second, then back down with a smirk. He punched the record button again, grabbing more than a good few seconds of his hyungs busy sucking profusely on each other’s faces, then made damn sure he uploaded the short video of Donghae and Hyukjae acting like idiots and making kissing faces while jumping up and down.

Predictably, it had only taken Donghae fifteen seconds to get tired of that and swoop in for a real kiss. And this would probably last more than fifteen minutes before either clothes were getting tossed off, or Jungsu would pull them off of each other.

And from the way Donghae was pushing Hyukjae out of the crowded dressing room, it looked like the clothes were about to go.

As soon as Donghae had gotten them in a somewhat private area (okay it was really the restrooms, but still, there were locks on the doors) Hyukjae’s pants were already around his ankles and Donghae was on his knees and his mouth was all over the dick in front of his face and Hyukjae was grabbing his hair perfectly, the strands pulling at his scalp and shoving his hips forward and Donghae could do nothing by roughly palm himself through his jeans as Hyukjae fucked his mouth.

“Fuck baby you are so good at this,” Hyukjae growled as Donghae moaned at his own hand starting to jerk himself off while his mouth was stuffed with Hyukjae’s dick. He knew every trick to have Hyukjae pathetically whining to try and get one more good deep throat so he could just come, but Donghae loved to come just as Hyukjae came in his mouth, and the burn was well worth it when he felt himself stutter just the slightest bit.

Taking a deep breath, he shoved his face down, crying out as much as he could when he felt his own orgasm hit, and the vibrations of his throat triggered Hyukjae’s own climax, and he moaned Donghae’s name into the air of the empty restroom. Making sure that he got every stray drop of Hyukjae’s come down his throat, he pulled his covered hand out of his pants and cleaned that off too, all under Hyukjae’s steaming gaze.


	22. whisper in my ear | eunhae | m | 211 words | fluff

Something else was playing, and Jungsu wasn’t paying attention. Leaning over the small distance, Donghae got his other half’s attention, and Hyukjae had obediently shifted towards Donghae.

“As soon as we get home, I want you,” he whispered. “I want you spread open and naked and I want you to put the cock ring on me and ride me for hours like I know you love to do you fucking tease,” he continued, letting a little bit of his native accent slip into his speech. Hyukjae always became putty in his hands when he heard that hint of accent. “And just when I’m about to claw at you, that’s when you’re going to get up and take the cock ring off me, then slam back down because you’re going to be all nice and stretched out for me and I can’t wait to feel you all around me when you’re coming.”

He felt Jungsu harshly pinch his leg, out of the line of sight of the camera, but it was more than enough to give him warning that the cameras were back on. “Until tonight,” he whispered, pressing a quick kiss to the ear he had just been whispering into before straightening out, seeing the beloved gummy smile crossing Hyukjae’s face.


	23. teasing for all and none to see | eunhae | m | 496 words | smut

Donghae knew that he’d be getting payback for digging his finger into Hyukjae’s ass during the concert to make him move closer into the three-way hug, but he didn’t think it would be quite like this. Hyukjae had him face down and ass up on their hotel room bed, only one thin finger sliding in and out of him.

“You’re such a damn tease, baby.”

Donghae could only whimper in agreement as Hyukjae kept teasing him. He was a tease, sure, but so was Hyukjae when he really wanted to be. He was just a little more public about his teasing. Like at concerts - it was always him who took their teasing to the next level. He was the one who was always running his finger over Hyukjae’s crotch or digging his finger into an almost non-existent butt. 

“What do you have to say for yourself?”

“You love it,” Donghae panted, wishing that the damned cock ring was still in Korea and that Hyukjae would get tired of teasing and just fuck him properly. “And you know I don’t tease without every intention of pleasing.”

Hyukjae’s laugh was dark. “That is your saving grace, baby.”

Donghae moaned as the solitary finger brushed his prostate again, then flipped his hair out of the way. “Are you done proving that you can tease me, too?”

“So impatient,” Hyukjae mock groused, but added some more lube to his fingers and started finally stretching him out. Donghae moaned appreciatively, enjoying the slide of fingers in and out, letting his fingers come up to pinch and roll his nipples, while Hyukjae pulled his fingers out and slid his dick in.

“Damn I love how you feel when you slide inside me,” Donghae moaned. “Best feeling in the world.”

Hyukjae chuckled a little, dropping a kiss on Donghae’s back, then nipping lightly at the back of his neck. “You good?”

Donghae nodded. “Yeah. Just be sure to take the fucking cock ring off this time,” he said.

“Oh but you screamed so good for me.”

“Hyukjae…”

Hyukjae didn’t answer, just let his hips do the speaking for him. It wasn’t surprising to Donghae at all when his eyes were rolling up to the back of his head and he was clenching the sheets hard enough to feel his nails in his palms and he might have been screaming and moaning, but he felt the second Hyukjae reached across his body, two fingers sliding under the cock ring and pulling it roughly off, and with a particularly hard thrust, Donghae was screaming louder as he came, feeling his body clench tightly around Hyukjae, who was still fucking him, causing him to twitch and moan until Hyukjae came inside him and they collapsed away from the mess Donghae had made on the sheets, Hyukjae slowly withdrawing.

“We’re too good at this,” Hyukjae panted.

Donghae nodded. “We’re going to kill each other with sex.”

“What a way to go,” they chorused with a laugh.


	24. hell of a fancam | eunhae | m | 413 words | smut

It’s late and dark, the sparkling lights outside the window telling both of them that they really should be in bed and asleep, because it’s another long day ahead of them, but the thrill of showing off tended to override their common sense.

And that was exactly why Hyukjae was pressed up against the big pane of glass, his breath fogging up the window, cheek pressed into it, and his back arching as Donghae worked him up quickly with his fingers inside him, on him, mouth set against his skin, whispering filthy words. If Hyukjae looked hard enough, there would probably still be some fans out there, waiting for them to turn the lights on again, and they would certainly get an eyeful if Donghae did turn on the lights - Hyukjae naked and quivering, waiting for that huge beautiful dick to fill him up, his manicured nails almost scraping the glass in his need.

When Donghae finally did start to slide into him, Hyukjae pressed his chest harder into the glass, his nipples reacting to the colder temperature, and almost wishing that the lights would come on. Let the fans see his absolutely debauched face and how his eyes rolled up just so as Donghae moved smoothly behind him. Let them see that beautiful snarl of his lover’s thin lips as Donghae lost himself, not for the first time, in the pleasure of Hyukjae’s body, let them see everything that he and Donghae were, catch them at their most vulnerable let everyone see that they had each other’s hearts and bodies, and nothing was ever going to tear them apart. And as he felt the press of teeth against his shoulder, the fans and everyone dwindled to a distant thought as his entire being became consumed with nothing more than Donghae, and he knew that his best friend and confidant and lover and husband and soul mate was just as consumed by him and then his mouth was opening in a silent scream as Donghae was hitting the perfect angle.

As he came down from his orgasmic high, he smiled against the glass, feeling Donghae smile with him. 

“That would have made one hell of a fancam,” Donghae muttered.

Hyukjae laughed tiredly. “If only the lights were on,” he mused.

They looked at each other as they cuddled in bed. “Maybe next time,” they chorused, knowing that they would do the same thing next time, and could only dream about showing off.


End file.
